1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a lighting device having a plurality of illuminating structures. More particularly, the invention provides a lighting device having at least one connector structure that permanently affixes the plurality of illuminating structures.
2. Background Art
Illuminating structures are well known. These structures have been used to add interest to children""s toys and jewelry, create items for temporary lighting, and even as fishing lures. The use of chemiluminescent chemicals is one common method of creating an illuminating structure and is well known in the art. In these devices, a semi-translucent tube contains two chemicals. The mixture of the two chemicals creates a temporary lighting effect. To prevent the chemicals from mixing prematurely, the tube is filled with one of the chemicals, and ampules (frequently glass or plastic) that contain the second chemical are inserted into the tube. A user can then break the ampule to allow the chemicals to mix, generating the luminescent effect. Depending on the chemicals used, color of the tube, etc. different colors can be created. Various combinations of chemicals can be used to obtain a desired color and are discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,910 issued on Dec. 6, 1977.
Multiple colors may be desired to further add interest or functionality to a particular illuminating structure. In this case, barriers are frequently inserted into the tube that separate multiple ampules that contain different chemicals in order to generate the different colors. The barriers prevent the various chemicals from mixing, which would lessen the creation of distinct color areas. However, this adds a great deal of complexity to the manufacturing process since the various fluids, ampules, and barriers must be alternately inserted into a tube. When several color schemes are desired, the complexity is further increased.
Alternatively, tubes of varying colors have been inserted into a structure having recesses that subsequently hold the tubes in place. However, using this process does not allow for a substantially uniform structure (e.g., an elongated rod having multiple colors) because the recesses must be of a wider diameter than the tubes to be inserted. Further, because of the circular design, the tubes may be prone to fall out.
As a result, there exists a need for a lighting device that includes a plurality of elongate structures that create a luminescent effect, and at least one connector for permanently affixing the elongate structures together. The connector can be such that it forms a contiguous surface with the elongate structures.
The current invention provides a lighting device that includes multiple elongate structures, that each create a luminescent effect, and a connector that permanently attaches the elongate structures, forming a larger structure.
A first aspect of the invention provides a lighting device, comprising: a plurality of elongate structures, wherein each of the plurality of elongate structures includes a first end and a second end, and wherein each of the plurality of elongate structures creates a luminescent effect; and at least one connector, wherein the at least one connector permanently affixes an end of a first elongate structure to an end of a second elongate structure.
A second aspect of the invention provides a lighting device, comprising: a plurality of tubes, each of the plurality of tubes including: a first end; a second end; a first solution within each tube; and an ampule within the first solution containing a second solution, wherein each ampule is breakable to allow the first solution to mix with the second solution to create a luminescent effect; at least one connector, the at least one connector including: a first protrusion for insertion into the first end of a first tube; a second protrusion for insertion into the first end of a second tube, wherein the at least one connector permanently affixes the first end of a first tube to the first end of a second tube and wherein the at least one connector forms a contiguous surface with the first tube and the second tube.
A third aspect of the invention provides a lighting device, comprising: a plurality of hollow elongate structures, wherein each of the plurality of elongate structures includes: an inner chamber; a first end having a first barrier element disposed within the inner chamber; a second end having a second barrier element disposed within the inner chamber; a first solution disposed between the first barrier element and the second barrier element within the inner chamber; and an ampule within the first solution containing a second solution, wherein the ampule is breakable to allow the first solution to mix with the second solution to create a luminescent effect; and at least one connector, wherein the at least one connector permanently affixes an end of a first elongate structure to an end of a second elongate structure.
The exemplary aspects of the present invention are designed to solve the problems herein described and other problems not discussed, which are discoverable by a skilled artisan.